Love, One Way or Another
by Kaneichi-sama
Summary: With four beautiful teenage girls, who knows what will happen? Multi-chapter story.
1. KKonata!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters. This is a non-profit story for the enjoyment of my readers and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: K-Konata-san!<em><br>_

_I can't believe the dentist appointment is so soon…I can't do it…I can't do it…so scary, so creepy…_ It was February 14th, a Friday. Miyuki walked the halls towards the school doors, paying no attention to the environment around her. Miyuki had to stay behind and speak with Ms. Kuroi shortly, so the other three girls went on ahead. Eventually she looked up and took in her surroundings. _Oh no, it appears I've gone the wrong way._ She turned around and walked in the direction of the doors again, head down in worry. Finally getting there, she looked around the front yard of the school for her friends. She saw Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami standing close by. For some reason, just seeing the three puts a smile on her face and gets the dentist out of her mind, despite how long she's known them.

She hurried over, but along the way was met by an almost violent glomp from Konata-san. "Yuki-chan!" the short blunette cried. Miyuki's books flew to the ground.

She blushed and stuttered in response, "K-Konata-san…so nice to see you…." Konata let go and led Miyuki to the others by the hand. _Konata-san's hand is...soft. Warm. _The Hiragi sisters were waiting patiently.

Konata smiled widely with a glint in her eye. "Alright, see you guys later to sleep over at my house, right?"

Kagami nodded. "Yup. Got nothin' else tonight, so we'll be there." Tsukasa nodded in agreement with a "Uh-huh".

"I'm really looking forward to going over to your home, Konata-san," said Miyuki. "I haven't been there in a while. I'm going to be a little late, though. I have a dentist appointment." Worry flashed in her eyes as the reminder came back.

Konata saw the worry in her eyes. "The dentist on Valentine's day?" _Oh yes,_ Miyuki thought, _it _is_ Valentine's Day._ "That really sucks, Miyuki." Seeming to get an idea, Konat-san grinned. "I know how much you hate it and all. Maybe this time you'll be able to bite the bullet and live through it."

Miyuki smiled politely. "I highly doubt that, Konata-san. But thank you for worrying about me." _Seems like Izumi-san has something in mind…what could she be planning? I think should be worried.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lucky Star!<p>

* * *

><p>Fidgeting her thumbs, Miyuki shifted nervously. She was riding in her mom's car on the way to the dreaded dentist. <em>I can't do it…I can't do it…<em> "Don't worry, Miyuki," her mom said, smiling, "you'll be just fine. You only need a little filling this time."

Miyuki continued to look down and fidget her thumbs. Beads sweat even began to roll down her face. _There's no way… _Before she knew it, she was in the waiting room. The people around her were either dozing off or reading, but Miyuki forgot her book at home, so she was stuck in the seat, worrying. Time slowed to a crawl. Giving off an occasional whimper, Miyuki sat in agony for what seemed like forever. Soon, the dreaded moment came. "Takara? Takara Miyuki?" the attendant called. Miyuki got up and slowly made her way to the chair. She was trembling.

The dentist saw her. "Ah, miss Takara. Please, have a seat." She whimpered, but sat in the dentist chair anyway. Taking a long look into Miyuki's mouth, the dentist shook his head. "I understand you came here for a filling. That should be a quick and painless process. But it appears one of your other teeth are near needing a filling as well." He poked the other tooth with the scraper, and Miyuki twitched. "Now, I'll get the Novocain and we'll begin immediately."

At those painful words, Miyuki panicked. She began to tremble more, and whimper louder. "No! Please!" she begged. Suddenly, the image of Konata-san appeared in the doorway of the small dentistry room in all her short glory. Miyuki looked at her desperately. "K-Konata?"

The dentist tried to shoo the flat-chested blunette out. "No worries doc, I got this," she said in response. Grinning, she walked up to Miyuki, who gazed in confusion as Konata leaned her face in close to Miyuki's, whose mind was racing with a mix of mainly confusion, hope, doubt, and joy. When their eyes met, Konata's grin turned into a genuine smile, and there was a glint in her beautiful green eyes. Miyuki's mind was moving indistinguishably fast, if it was speech it would just be garbled gibberish. Konata leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Miyuki's mouth. As their sweet lips met, Miyuki's mind went completely blank. They closed their eyes and held for a few seconds. When Konata-san leaned out and began to walk away smiling, she stopped in the doorway and spoke to the dentist, "Alrigtht, she should be pretty calmed down," and left. Miyuki sat stunned, thinking about nothing but Konata and that surprise kiss.

* * *

><p>Lucky Star!<p>

* * *

><p>"…He also said I was very calm and a fantastic patient," Miyuki was explaining to her mother, who had asked about how her appointment. "He elaborated on how calm I was, even when he gave me the numbing shot – oh, what was it called? Ah, yes – the Novocain." She was playing it surprisingly cool, considering her clumsy nature and what had happened at the beginning of the appointment. Despite her outward appearance, Miyuki's mind was buzzing with thoughts – mostly about Konata. Her blue hair, her soft lips, her flat chest (which Miyuki actually found cute), her low height, decisions, confusion, even doubts (maybe she just imagined it…). Konata invaded her thoughts, her actions, and her words, just barely concealed. But these thoughts weren't all good. Although she thoroughly enjoyed the event, and something like this should help her make up her mind, she actually couldn't. She hadn't even considered Konata thoroughly before then.. This never happened to her before.<p>

"That's great, Miyuki!" he mother responded. "I'm happy you were so calm. I have to be honest, I didn't expect you to be like that. Last time, you ran away." She giggled, and Miyuki giggled along with her. "How'd you come to relax yourself like that?" Miyuki's mother asked.

Miyuki looked down into her lap. She knew the question was coming, but didn't think of a response yet. Smiling a little, she turned her head to conceal it and said, "I'm not sure, mother. I think I might simply be maturing more."

"Well, you sure are, Miyuki. You're almost taller than me nowadays!" _Mother…I _am_ taller than you…_ "We're at Konata-san's home. Do you have your phone with you like I asked?"

Miyuki nodded. "Yes I do, mother."

"Have fun, sweetie!"

"Thank you mother, I'll see you tomorrow." When the car pulled up in front of the Izumi residence, Miyuki hurried out of the car, bowed to her mom, turned around and walked to the door. No, it was more like running, almost. She rang the bell and waited patiently.

As she waited she heard an odd sound coming from inside the house, but it was too muffled to be distinguished. Miyuki got a little worried immediately. Soon footsteps were heard and the door was opened, but to Miyuki's surprise it was Kagami who answered the door. "Ah, Kagami-san, is Konata-san busy?" Miyuki then noticed that her shirt was wet in a few spots.

Saying nothing, Kagami-san led Miyuki into the Izumi's living room. Konata was not in sight, but Tsukasa was. The sight that met Miyuki's eyes was terrifying.

Tsukasa was sitting on the floor weeping. Tsukasa heard Miyuki walk in and turned her head to face her. Tears covered her face, and her eyes were puffy and red, as well as her cheeks and nose.

"Mi-Miyuki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter. While I was reading this I realized how much better it would be in first person point-of-view, but it would be ridiculous to try and change it now. I'd have to re-write it, and I can't do that! I have another chapter to right! Instead, I'll have future chapters in first-person.<strong>

**You see, when school started up again after winter break I somehow got spontaneous inspiration to write a new fanfic, and eventually decided to make one for Lucky Star. For those of you that have seen my Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, I AM, in fact, going to continue it. I'll have any extra information about that in the next chapter of it. It'll come soon, don't worry. I think I'll finish at least the next chapter for this story first. I'll try really hard to keep writing, I hated doing otherwise. Stupid school, why do you have to get in the way of everything?**

**Well, I'd love to hear/see your thoughts, and I'll be back with another fanfic soon!  
><strong>


	2. Boom, Headshot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters. This is a non-profit story for the enjoyment of my readers and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Boom, Headshot!<span>

Earlier that day…

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa wake up!"

"Unnnhh…just five more minutes, mom…"

Hehe, I was napping on the train again. "Tsukasa, we're here," Onee-chan repeated. Soon sis was able to wake me up, though. I walked sleepily home with her, in a little bit of a daze.

Eventually we made it through the doors of our home. By that time, I was fully awake again and a smiley as ever. "Mom, Dad, Inori, Matsuri! We're home!" I called.

Matsuri walked by and when she saw us she said, "Oh hey, guys," and walked on. Then Mom came down to greet us.

"Welcome home! How was your day?" Mom asked us.

"Good, thanks Mom!" I responded. "We made plans to sleep over at Konata's house today, is that okay?"

By now Dad was down too. "Sure, I can drive you two."

"Alright, thanks," responded sis. We walked into the house and went to do whatever. I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I was feeling a little…how would Yuki-chan put it…sentimental? So I looked around for my photo album, and eventually found it under my bed – my special spot for hiding things (hehe). I blew the dust off of the box and, of course, dust went everywhere. I coughed a little until the dust settled, and picked up the album, leaving the box on the floor.

I sat on the bed and laid my hand on the cover, thinking of what page to turn to. Then I noticed that the ribbon attached to the binding was holding a page. I opened to that page and blushed when I saw what was on there. Silly me, I can't believe I forgot that I bookmarked that! These were my favorite pictures of Miyuki that I had. Almost all of the pictures had other people in it, but Miyuki's image in each of them was…circled. Well, they weren't _circle_d, they were…_heart_ed? Hehe, I drew a red heart around Yuki-chan. I put my hand over my heart and pressed it a little. Closing my eyes, I imagined Yuki-chan in my mind. She's so perfect, I'm a little jealous. Long, flowing pink hair, tall, overall beauty, large…chest, nice personality, kind and caring, and really smart. _Mi-Miyuki…soon…you will know…that I…I…_ "I…love you Yuki-chan…" I whispered without thinking about it. My eyes grew large and I cupped my hands over my mouth and waited. Nobody heard me. I lowered my hands onto my heart again, and then used one of them to turn the page. _Hey, I remember that race! She was amazing! Wait is that…me explaining the relativity bowl? How'd that even GET there? _I kept turning the pages, my hand over my heart. Eventually I came to a picture of Yuki-chan hugging me. I remember when that happened. I don't remember why, but somehow I was dazing off a little and I felt her arms around me. Her face was nuzzled in my shoulder, her body pressed against me, her arms not seeming to want to let go. Surprised as I was, I managed to wrap my arms around her. She backed off soon. I don't remember why she started the hug, or why she ended it, but I know that I wished it never ended. Remembering that moment, I held my hands over my heart and looked up…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" I shrieked loudly at what I saw. There was a big spider right there on my ceiling! Then, realizing that I was probably heard, I threw the book aside and kicked the box under my bed.

Just in time too, because sis came in right then. "What's wrong, Tsukasa?" I pointed at the ceiling, eyes wide with fear. I hate spiders! She got a broom and a tissue, knocked down the spider with the broom, and captured it with the tissue, tightly squeezing the life out of it. "It's all right, Tsukasa. The spider's gone."

I wasn't paying attention to the spider anymore, though. I was still sitting on my bed, my face in my hands, crying quietly. All this sudden emotion overwhelmed me and I just cried. _Why…why me…Miyuki…I love you…I want you to be mine…Why do I have to be cursed like this?_ Onee-chan had sat on the bed beside me to comfort me, but I didn't feel her at all.

After a while, Kagami seemed to take notice of the book on the floor. I watched in fear as she picked it up and opened it to the page I had been reading. I was like a deer in headlights._ Oh no…now Onee-chan knows…she's gonna hate me because I love a girl, she gonna _– my thoughts were cut off short by a warm hug. "Tsukasa…you like Miyuki, don't you?"

I was shocked. "N-No...I l-love h-her…" I hugged her back. It's been a while since Onee-chan and I hugged each other. I started to feel tears on the back of my shirt. "Onee-chan, are you…crying?"

She sniffed and said, "Sorry, I was just…glad. I like a girl too. But don't tell anyone, alright Tsukasa?"

We backed off of each other and I answered, "Okay, who is – wait, you don't mean…" _Konata?_

She nodded and sniffed again. "I don't know, Tsukasa. But tell nobody, alright?"

"Okay sis, I won't." She nodded and left the room, leaving me to think on my own for a while. I picked the book off of the bed and kept looking through the pictures, from beginning to end.

* * *

><p>Lucky Star!<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but Konata won't be home for a while," said Mr. Izumi to me and Kagami. We had just rung the doorbell and he came down to greet us. He was smiling politely. "She didn't say anything about having people coming over, but you're more than welcome to stay. Go ahead and make yourself at home."<p>

We nodded and said, "Thanks." Then I lifted my box, which was full of cookies. "Where should I put these?" I asked.

"Oh, go ahead and put those on the table in the living room. I'm sure Konata will want some when she gets home," he replied. We went over to the living room, sat down, and entertained ourselves for a while.

Eventually, Konata walked into the room. "Oh, hey guys," she said to us. We said hi back.

"So, why were you out so late, Kona-chan?" I asked her.

She grinned almost like a cat. "Remember Miyuki's dentist appointment? Well, I was just helping her get through it, knowing how much she hates the dentist," she replied smugly before grabbing a game controller and joining the game Onee-chan was playing.

"Well, what'd you do to cheer her up, Kona-chan?"

She saw the cookies on the table and dove for them. With a cookie in her mouth, she replied carelessly, "Weeeeell, Nothing much."

Kagami paused the game and turned around. "Konata, that sounds worrisome. Seriously, what did you do?"

Konata swallowed her cookie and put another in her mouth. "Meh, I just gave her a little kiss."

I froze completely. The smile, the happiness on my face disappeared. _W-What did she just say? K-Kiss?_ "A k-kiss? W-Where?"

She looked at me like she was surprised. "Um, on the lips. She seemed to enjoy it too. Where else, silly Tsuka – GAH!" I stopped her with a punch. All the fast anger and bad feelings in me quickly built up, and I hit Konata harder than I've ever hit anything, getting her right on the cheek.

She fell backwards to the ground. Onee-chan and Konata looked shocked. Even I didn't see it coming. All the rage quickly turned into overwhelming sadness. Suddenly, the world seemed to stop mattering to me. I broke down and sobbed loudly. Konata went to her room, sniffing. Somehow I ended up sitting on the floor bawling, Onee-chan comforting me. _Yuki-chan! Why? Why would you do this to me? I love you!_ I sobbed and sobbed, and it felt like my tears never stopped."Miyuki!" I cried out loud, and kept sobbing.

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Kagami got up and answered it and I kept crying. Crying without thought, without consideration. In fact, did I even have a reason? At that point I couldn't remember, I just kept sobbing. I heard footsteps coming from the front door and looked up. My eyes met with Miyuki's. Again my emotions changed, from sad to desperate. I looked into her eyes and uttered her name, "Mi-Miyuki…" We were both shocked. Again I said, "Miyuki!" This time, I got up and ran at her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Miyuki, you're here!" I felt her soft arms go around me and hold me back. I probably looked like a mess and definitely felt like one, but the hug still felt good. "Miyuki, it can't be true…there's no way it's true…is it true? Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well well, I'm quite satisfied with how my little story's going so far. Only yesterday did I publish the last chapter, and I already have 2 reviews for that one and have the second one out. That's certainly not my usual pace. Remember, I love seeing reviews and feedback above all else. Your thoughts keep me going, that's how writing works!<strong>

**Remember, I always try to edit or adjust my writing style when writing in the perspective (whether 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person) of a character. For example, this chapter's word usage wasn't the most sophisticated because that's how Tsukasa is. Don't get me wrong, I'm not calling her dumb or anything. Also, wherever there's a "Lucky Star!" inside of lines, it's supposed to be one of those segment-breaks with the cute little yawning cat and the cast saying "Lucky Star!"**

**Well, I'd love to hear/see your thoughts, and I'll be back with another fanfic soon.  
><strong>


	3. Too Many Tears!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters. This is a non-profit story for the enjoyment of my readers and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Too Many Tears!<span>

I found myself wrapped in the arms of the quiet purple-haired girl covered in tears. She kept asking me if "it" was true, and she repeated my name quite a few times. I could feel her emotional distress just from our embrace, along with the tears streaming down her face and into my shirt. To comfort my dear friend, I held her back with one arm and ran my fingers through her short hair. "Tsukasa, what's wrong?" _Tsukasa…You're so sweet, what can possibly break you down like this? What's going on?_ She didn't answer right away though. Instead, she kept weeping into my shoulder, and I kept hugging her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Soon, though, she looked up at me with those big puppy eyes. Desperation seemed to radiate from her face, but along with a tint of something else. Something like…hope? I melted down under her cute but sad gaze. "Y-Yuki-chan…Konata…kiss…" she stuttered.

I then knew exactly what she was talking about: the moment that Konata kissed me unexpectedly at the dentist's office. I broke down and cried myself. We went back into embrace and cried onto – or more like into – each other again. "I…I don't know, Tsukasa…I don't know…" I sobbed. We wept like that for quite a while. I'm not quite sure what Kagami-san was doing then, my mind was very mixed up at the time. Eventually we stopped crying and sat on the couch. I took out my handkerchief and dabbed my eyes. She looked at me with those beautiful puppy eyes again, and I felt a sad sympathy for the now red-faced girl in front of me. Sympathy and something else – was it…longing?

"Miyuki…is it true?"

Her face was still covered in tears. I took my handkerchief and dabbed her face dry, but tears still came down here and there. I looked her in the eyes, and for a moment I was able to see the true sophistication of dear Tsukasa. I've known this girl for so long, but never have I been able to see so deep into her personality. I saw mixed and mingled emotions: bliss, misery, doubt, hope. My hand already at her face, I brushed some hair out of her face and tucked behind her ear. "Tsukasa," I began, although I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say, "while I was at the dentist, before my mouth was numbed, Konata showed up at the office and…before I could do anything…" I couldn't keep the eye contact anymore and diverted my gaze, ashamed of myself.

I looked back, and Tsukasa was crying again. My heart throbbed, and emotions began to replace reasoning in my mind. _What do I do? What do I do? _I tried to pull her in for another hug, but she escaped and got up. I saw her begin to run away (probably into Konata-san's room – oh dear, this could've spelt trouble) and my mind went into full panic mode. Just before she left the room I got up and ran after her. Thankfully I'm much faster and more agile than dear Tsukasa.

I caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She cried and fought against me, but I held on nevertheless. "Miyuki, let go!" she sobbed. "Please, let…" I silenced her by turning her around in my arms and looking into her deep light violet eyes. I closed my eyes, leaned in, and placed a kiss on her lips. _What am I doing?_ I thought._ Why am I enjoying this? I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so…right._ She seemed to melt into the kiss and closed her eyes, putting her arms around me. I used one hand to stroke her short hair again. We parted lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"Tsukasa," I began, but this time I was silenced by the lovely Tsukasa kissing me. We stood like that, lips pressed against each other, arms around the other, my hand in her hair, for what seemed like ages, but was probably only a few seconds. When we separated again, I smiled down at Tsukasa, but heard something off to my side.

I glanced over and saw Kagami-san standing there, paralyzed in fright. Her eyes were wide open, her cheeks were deep red and her eyes were puffy. Wait, she was crying too? Hold on a moment…_Kagami is…crying? Oh dear, this could get bad fast. _Tsukasa turned to see what I was looking at, and became paralyzed herself.

The three of us stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Kagami-san was the first one to move. A tear dropped off of her cheek and fell onto the floor as she backed up slowly. "Uh…Kagami-san," I began. She shook her head and turned around. Her fists were clenched, making it seem that she was holding some sort of emotion. I let go of Tsukasa and put my hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and began to walk away. I was left helpless as I watched the purple-haired tsundere grew further and further from me. When she got to a certain point, she appeared to lose her cool temper and run instead of walk. She went into one of the rooms and slammed the door behind her, but my mind was too jumbled to know which one.

At this point I felt a sudden wave of emotional exhaustion come over me. I saw Tsukasa go to the room Kagami-san went in, but I was too tired to worry. I felt a headache forming, so I sat on the couch and laid my head on a pillow. The last thing I remember seeing was Tsukasa knocking on Kagami's door and Kagami yelling something back. From the look on Tsukasa's face, it must have been something serious or unexpected. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not bad, if I do say so myself. So far, I've had a new chapter out every day since this story's release. Think I can keep that up? Probably not. I mean, this weekend is a 4-day weekend, so I have lots of free time. After that, I don't know.<strong>

**I was trying really hard not to end this chapter on crying again, things like that get boring after a while…right? I was gonna end it at Kagami's entrance, but I hate being too repetitive.**

**Additionally, all this feedback is fantastic! It really keeps me going, and even helps me write my stories.**

**Well, I'd love to hear/see your thoughts, and I'll be back with another fanfic soon. Bye-niiii!**


	4. Oh Man, This is Getting Complicated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters. This is a non-profit story for the enjoyment of my readers and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Oh Man, This is Getting Complicated…<span>

Abandonment, desperation, depression, disappointment, shock, doubt, hate, and just a touch of hope. That's what I felt as I sobbed my heart out in Konata's bathroom. About damn time too, all that pent up emotion inside me was taking its toll. But before I go on, maybe I should go back a little so you know exactly what's happening. Maybe you'll understand it better than me.

Going back to earlier that day, when I was with Tsukasa in her room. The spider felled, I comforted her while she cried on her bed. I glanced at the clock, looks like we've already been sitting there for five minutes, although it felt a lot longer. That was probably because I was feeling kinda awkward. I mean, she's never reacted so strongly to a little spider. I had my arm around her, rubbing her back a little. "It's all right, Tsukasa," I assured. "The spider's gone now." Nevertheless, she kept sobbing, although not very loudly. I somehow knew there had to be something more than the spider that was bothering her.

Looking around the room, I saw a book lying on the floor of her room. It looked kinda like it was thrown there. I got up and picked it up, and what I saw was absolutely horrifying. There was a bunch of pictures from our memories. But the truly terrible thing was that in every picture, there was a bright red heart around the head or body of…Miyuki. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

My sister had a crush on the girl that I…I…*sigh* that I am in love with. I admit it; I am in love with Miyuki. Or at least, I think I am. By then, I wasn't even sure. My mind was racing. _Should I tell her? No, I can't. I am the older sister, and I need to care for her, no matter what that means. Even if…_ I sniffed. _Oh man. Well, here goes._ I turned around and hugged her, disguising my sadness. "Tsukasa, you like Miyuki, don't you?" I asked. I saw the hearts and the evidence, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

She responded with the last thing I wanted to hear: "N-No, I l-love her." She couldn't see it, but my face turned red with a mix of shock, disbelief, and disappointment. My lightheaded sister was brave enough to go out and say something like that so effortlessly and straight-out to me was…appalling, almost. I soon began to cry myself a little. She asked if I was crying, and I made up a crappy excuse that I was glad, because I "like a girl too." I mean, it's entirely true, but not the person she was thinking of. Who was she thinking of, anyway? I didn't know, but I told her not to tell anyone anyway. That's how rumors start, and we all know that's no good.

Soon I left her alone in her room, closing the door behind me. Out of curiosity, I put my ear to the door, and heard Tsukasa humming happily. The disguise of happiness drained from my face. I ran to my room, my mind all jumbled up. I think Matsuri said something to me along the way, but I ignored her. I didn't stop 'till I got to my room. When I did, I just ran in, closed and locked the door behind me, and flopped onto my bed face-down. I laid there for a while, just letting myself gather my thoughts. I didn't cry so much as tears fell out of my eyes. Like, tears came out of my eyes, but I didn't make any sobbing sounds or anything. Does that make sense? Anyway, after a while, I got up and looked at the clock. It was still a while before we have to leave to go to Konata's house. _Oh yeah, I still have that manga I borrowed from her._ I looked for it and, finding it on my dresser, flopped onto my bed and started reading. Every once and while I had to stop and choke back tears, but other than that it went pretty well.

* * *

><p>Lucky Star!<p>

* * *

><p>Fast-forwarding now; I was kneeled on the floor, my sister breaking down in my arms. Her face was buried in my shoulder, and I can feel my shirt getting wet. I was kind of still in shock after seeing how hard and out of nowhere Tsukasa hit Konata. Speaking of which, where <em>is<em> that blue-haired otaku? I looked around the room, but she wasn't there. _Hm…_

_I've never seen Tsukasa so broken down like this, _I thought as I comforted my sister. At this point, her face was red and covered in tears; she just wouldn't stop crying. _What could've possibly done this to her?_ In my mind, I went through the most recent events. _We got here, we entertained ourselves, Konata came home, she told Tsukasa about kissing Miyuki, and…oh no. Well, Tsukasa DID say she…loved…my Miyuki – I mean, that she loved Miyuki. _The thought of it made my heart wrench in my chest. _No…she can't, Miyuki is…is…mine…_ Tears tried to force their way through my eyelids again, but I remained strong and held them back.

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the doorbell. I got up, rubbed her back a little, and walked to the door. I mean, it's not like Konata was going to answer it, so I might as well. As I opened the door, I was met by Miyuki's worried face. I was almost tempted to hug her violently, but I held back. "Ah, Kagami-san, is Konata-san busy?" she asked. Just hearing her voice was soothing._ No, there's no way I can get over her._ I knew that if I said anything, I'd burst into tears. Instead, I just shook my head and led her into the living room to figure it out for herself. When they saw each other, they embraced and started sobbing on each other, saying…I don't even know what to each other. I left the room when I couldn't handle the sight of them together like that.

Choking back tears, I walked to Konata's room. I was about to barge in, but I decided for some reason to knock instead, considering the door was closed. I heard a wobbly "C-come in…" come from inside the room. _Whoa, that barely sounds like Konata…_ I open the door and walk in. What I see at first is just what I expected, Konata was on the computer playing Filna Fantasy. But then I realized something was wrong. Soon I noticed that she was sniffing and trembling. "K-Konata? What's wrong?"

Konata seemed to type something along the lines of "afk, brb", and she turned towards me. What I saw was almost horrifying. Her left cheek and eye, the place where Tsukasa hit her, became really bruised. Tears streamed slowly out of her eyes, even the bruised one. "K-Kagamin?" she said, almost whispering it. I was speechless, and could only bring myself to nod quietly. "KAGAMIIIIIIN!" she cried as she jumped up and tackled me in a hug, knocking both of us onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Done! Wow, finished the third AND fourth chapters in this story in the same night (yes, it's still the same night to me)! I'm kinda proud of myself, if I do say so myself. I couldn't have done it without all that great feedback I got from the first and second chapters, though. So keep it coming, even if you reviewed before! I don't care how you do it, but I wanna hear your thoughts! Don't make me get the Akira personality out. I'm warning you!<strong>

**A little side note: it's about time I got my damn pocky! Seriously, I finally tried pocky for the first time today, and I have to say it lives up to my expectation. Most other Americans probably find it only "Meh", but being something of an otaku (as in anime/manga fanatic, not lifeless hermit), I found it amazing. I even did the little "Po-cky!" thing when I broke a piece off with my teeth. Was Kona-chan the one who did that? I don't even remember…it's been a long time since I saw that episode.**

**Well, I'd love to hear/see your thoughts, and I'll be back with another fanfic soon. Bye-niiii!**


End file.
